Pink and Red
by Brezzie
Summary: Gaara and Sakura are alone in the world why not lean on each other? GaaSaku OneshotRxR please!


I'm writing this as a request from xanimecrazedx on Gaia online. So hi to her! And visit my profile, but username is, of course, Brezzie. I love random comments! D

* * *

Onsehot. 

Pink and Red

* * *

Everyone always says pink and red go so well together. 

Is that really true?

Pink and Red. A Boy and a girl. So different yet so alike. Maybe it's that opposites attract. That must be the reason why these two chose each other.

A boy with blood red hair, more of a violent type.

A girl with bright pink hair. A normal girl who enjoys normal girl things.

Who would've thought.

They'd fall in love?

--------

A quiet, gloomy, and overcast day.

She was out training. No one was with her, but she was happy anyway. No annoying ramen-obsessed blonde haired boys to bother her. No others to distract her from her goal. She wanted to be of use. To someone. Anyone. It was her only goal. To be loved.

--------

He was hated.

Detested.

They called him Monster. Freak. No one would accept him for who he was.

It was never his fault. A mothers death during childbirth is never the infant's fault. Though that's what he believed.

Was he a murderer?

He didn't believe so, but people said otherwise. They shunned him, and kept him away.

Never feeling such feeling before, it was his only goal. To be loved.

--------

It's only fate that these two should meet.

Two sharing one goal, perfect for one another.

Maybe that's why?

Gaara, as the red haired boy was often called, was taking a stroll through a forest. Not something he would do often, because of his inner nature. His inability to communicate well with others often kept him pushed away. He happened to come across a small training area.

He decided to take a rest, and took a large gourd full of sand, carried on his back, off and set it on the ground.

He wandered around, examining what seemed to be what was left of a log. But it had been kicked so many times, that there was only about half of it left.

Who would spend so much time here alone?

--------

Sakura, as everyone called the girl, was headed to her usual training spot once again. She had to become stronger.

She would give anything.

She noticed something out of the ordinary. A boy. It wasn't the same blonde boy as usual. He had red hair. And he was…

Different.

And not in a bad way.

He was interesting. And Sakura wanted to meet him.

"H-hello…"

She cursed herself for stuttering. To a complete stranger!

"Who're you? What're you doing here alone?"

The boy just stared at her. Intrigued. He'd never seen a girl with pink hair before. But the girl seemed nice enough.

"Gaara. I'm always alone, so it's normal for me. I was just stopping to rest during a morning walk. What about you?"

The boy's words threw her off a bit. 'Always alone?'

"I'm Sakura. You can't always be alone! That just isn't right."

She hated to see people sad. Lonely. With no one else. And Gaara was one of these people.

"Come home with me."

-------

"Come home with you?"

These words threw Gaara off.

No one had ever offered him such a kindness. So he accepted.

Every day carried on in a similar fashion. Until they started seing each other as more than acquaintances. More than friends.

They fell in love.

Finally, they were needed by each other. Both were loved, and both loved.

They lived for each other, even when others looked down on them both.

they were both freaks.

But maybe that's why they were perfect for one another. Both knew what it was like to be rejected.

--------------

A day later, walking down the stret wit hhands clasped together tightly, the others smiled at one another as people gave them horrible looks. It wasn't so bad actually. The people were just, I don't know, perhaps jealous? Everyone who walked down beside them, also holding hands with a lover, cast them a smile, so what else could it have been? And what did it matter.

All that mattered was that they cared for one another.

--------------

A year later, together still, they hadgrown even closer. three hundred and sixty five days. It would seem forever to most, but to the two lovers, Gaara and Sakura, time had passed quickly with all the times they shared.

Going to beaches, going shopping, they would take turns chosing where to go. Even if one didn't want to go, they would do it for their lover.

People started rumors. 'They'll never last'. 'They've lasted this long, it'll fall apart soon.'

Was the realationship between the two anyone's business other than their own?

Obviously these people thought so.

Well, Sakura and Gaara thought differently.

--------------

Five years and together stil, Gaara and Sakura were still deeply in love. No one could tear them apart, you never saw one without the other, it seemed. The rumors had ceased, but no one knew when they could start again.

The birth of a child was to come soon, as in to say:

Gaara and Sakura were going to have baby.

A boy, the doctors told them. And you know how it came to be. They were together and were never to be apart, and their child would prove that.

--------------

Months later, at the birth of their first child, something was amiss.

A name.

"What are we to name it?"

No one was quite sure. But Sakura had a name in mind. "We should name him after his father."

And so it happened. So little Gaara was born. And it truly meant the world to Gaara, that name had been given to him to curse him, because he took his mother's life. But his child was blessed with the name after his own father. And had not taken his mother's life.

Gaara, the father, had felt blessed himself.

Blessed with a beautiful lover, and a beautiful child.

No one could take them away from him.

END

* * *

Okay, never done a one shot before. Written while drinking coke and eating peeps, herseys chocolate, and Ice cream. Sugar! D 

EDIT:: I rewrote the horribly crappy ending P

Hope you like it now! D

RxR Please! Kthxbai


End file.
